Just my Perspective
by Plankerton90
Summary: Written as a series of journal entries on a laptop, Just my Perspective links Roxas dealing with a gang, college, and a quarter-life crisis with one thing: Being in love with Naminé. AU, RokuNami, SoKai, others.
1. The Second Day

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor any of its characters.

**Just my Perspective**

* * *

"Second day of class"

I knew it was bad, but I am continuing my usual habit of staying awake for no particular reason until about halfway through the night. Once again, I am simply sitting at my desk, using my laptop, either reading vapid news articles that don't pertain to me or perusing Wikipedia and learning about the fall of the USSR for no good reason. Wikipedia is good for stuff like that. Going on there always kills time. I'm going to be seventeen soon too, so I can recover fine from a semi-sleepless night like this.

To my left there is a large window with dark green curtains that I don't dare uncover in the middle of the night (but not because I am scared, of course). To my right there is my bedroom door, which I don't want to venture out of and run the risk of waking my cousin Sora or my aunt and uncle. Directly behind me is my bed, which failed to convince me to stay in it. All around the floor there is a combination of clothing, CD's, my acoustic and electric guitars, and random things I printed and that I probably should organize (but not now). So that leaves me with my precious laptop, which I'm on now.

My precious laptop actually doesn't seem to be all that precious from an outsider's point of view in terms of how well I keep it. Can't blame an outsider though, the thing is littered with stickers and scratches. To be fair though, most of the stickers came from a young relative whom I hardly get to see and whom I didn't want to disappoint. About half the scratches did come from me though. Still, that leaves half caused by others who weren't being careful. Most probably came from Sora; he could be pretty careless with junk too. Not that this laptop is junk.

Anyway… I'm glad I decided to start typing. I saw a guidance counselor earlier today and he said a few things that I genuinely had to think about. He also told me a lot of useless junk, like the typical you're-a-great-guy-so-be-confident stuff that I've been getting earfuls of, but he definitely seemed smart. Dr. Ansem was his name. I'm still not sure if Ansem was his first or last name. Apparently he's from Radiant Garden and came all the way here to Destiny Islands to "learn to help people better". Is it bad that I kind of believed him? Maybe I just want to believe him, but who knows for sure? Why here of all places though? Radiant Garden is at least seven hours away by train, so that obviously means there's no way he just decided to come to this city without any purpose. I'll ask him next time I see him. He answered all of the questions that I asked when things got silent, though some of my more complex questions he seemed to interpret incorrectly. I let him ramble anyway.

One of the particularly intriguing things that he said to me when I mentioned my lack of straightforward thought as of late was that writing could help me. Any kind of writing he said would be a release to pent up feelings and thoughts. I'll admit; it's kind of working right now. I feel good. I also feel tired, but good nonetheless.

I doubt I'll share this writing with anyone, but maybe someday this'll be in a memoir I release after making it big as a rock musician and people eat up everything I do or say. That would be awesome.

So besides this Ansem guy, it was a pretty typical first Tuesday at Destiny Shore. Went to my same eight classes as yesterday and hung out with the same group (or two) of friends. Man I love my friends. Axel was out sick supposedly, but Pence, Kairi, and Xion were all there today, so that was nice. I just noticed I listed them in order of how much we've hung out since I got here too. That's funny. Pence and Kairi are more of a tie though. Kairi has quickly ascended my list of favorite people since I moved here. Sora doesn't really get a spot since we're related so it's biased, but even if we weren't cousins I'd still love hanging out with him all the same. He'd be high on the list.

So as per the rule we established yesterday, we all ate lunch together. The weather is always at least decently nice here in Destiny Islands, but it's still been warmer than usual because we're at the tail end of summer. The vast majority of people were wearing shorts and single layers. Good-old Xion was wearing all black. She had on a plain black long sleeve shirt, black short shorts, assorted accessories and black and white Converse shoes. She looked good, I'm not going lie. I instantly thought she was pretty when I met her. She looks a lot like her older sister who is also a looker, but Kairi was dressed far more brightly. Kairi's tight denim shorts and pink striped tee shirt and flip-flops were such a contrast with Xion. If her shirt were red instead she would've basically matched Sora. His tee shirt seriously had stripes too.

During our lunch it came out that the two of them were to work on a History project together. It was a presentation about local history that wouldn't be very difficult. Still I could tell that for sure Sora felt excited. Kairi I wasn't as sure about. I obviously haven't known her as long as I've known Sora, and she was just good at being appropriately energetic or contained. I'd need an obvious sign.

Like I did yesterday when I wanted to play a game on my phone, I decided to spend the last 15 minutes of lunch outside. I got up and I got totally different looks. Pence and Kairi both gave me a quick wave, not feeling the need to give a well-developed goodbye knowing I'd see them later. Sora looked inquisitive, but didn't actually voice any questions. Xion also waved, and gave me a muted smile. I swear today I felt like I was supposed to ask her if she wanted to come outside and sit with me. She's Axel's friend anyway, so maybe that's why.

So today I again found only two groups outside eating. It's uncomfortable to eat out on the cafeteria patio since there's no protection from the sun. I can't help but feel bad for Mr. Jay, the teacher who monitors the patio. He usually just sits, eats, and reads the newspaper. If I could I'd bring him a patio umbrella. There's a small wall that's about as tall as me, so 5'9" tall or so, to the right as soon as you walk outside. I use a chair nearby to climb onto it. The first time I did it on the first day of school Mr. Jay looked pissed, but now he's indifferent.

I sat and admired the view. The school wasn't far from the beach at all. It's easy to see the waves crashing and even to see that dancing line where the water ends and the sand begins. It's a great view. I love just sitting there. Today my reverie was interrupted after five minutes. I was about to get my obvious sign as to how Kairi felt about working with Sora.

"Hi Roxas!" said Kairi in a cheerful voice. Her tone was distinctive to me already despite my not being here in Destiny Islands that long. She came by the Osment household often enough after I moved here and we have the same Chemistry class.

I twisted my head around. "Hey Kairi, what's up?" I saw her eyeing the chair that was against the wall. "That's how I get up."

"Gotcha." She climbed quickly and planted herself next to me. Her eyes lit up. "This is such a great view!"

"Have you ever sat up here?"

"Yeah, but not since freshman year; so it's been two years or so."

I simply kept looking forward contented. I like to spend time with friends talking or silently. Makes no difference to me really.

"So I guess I'll be coming by your place a lot now for the project Sora and I are doing."

I looked at her with a smirk. "Well you already come over often enough anyway."

She let out a laugh. "Well I hope I'm not bugging you guys or anything."

The funny thing was that she was probably sincerely worried about being a burden since she's nice like that. She tries to not step on anyone's toes. I knew the response she was fishing for though. "I'm sure Sora wouldn't mind you coming over more."

Kairi just looked to the ocean and smiled steadily, though I doubt the ocean had her full attention. When I saw her last July for the first time since we were about nine or ten, I noticed three things right away: she was taller, she had a deeper voice, and she had a thing for Sora. All three were equally obvious to me. When Sora took me on his little tour to reintroduce me to the town (which I have to say was both cool and nice of him) she tagged along.

At one point I remember we were in some ice cream place that had weird flavors. Half the flavors I still haven't tried. There's a sea-salt flavor that I'm definitely going to wait on, but I think Axel mentioned he likes it. But while we were there Sora got up to use the restroom and made some bad joke as he got up. It was the kind of joke that warranted a smile or chuckle. Kairi, however, started to giggle.

I think I was feeling particularly brave because I had just moved to an exciting new town, and I thought Kairi was so pretty I'd mess with her a bit, so I remember asking her, "Is it that easy to make you laugh or do you just like Sora that much?"

Rather than give me a proper retort, she seemed to freeze up. The smile from my face dissipated as I realized I accidently hit the nail on the head.

She didn't exactly confess her innermost feelings, but she did tell me that she had a "little crush" on him. Every time we've been alone since then she'll give me more details on her life in general, and at least one of those details included Sora every time. I basically became her confidante that day and I was happy to accept the role. I want them to get together and I'm sure they will eventually.

After we basically made what I like to call safety plans (plans with me in case Sora is busy after they finish their work) for this coming Friday afternoon, the bell signaling the end of lunch resounded. Kairi and I walked back in and became one with the mass of shuffling students who all probably didn't want to go to their next class for one of many possible reasons. Didn't do the first assignment, don't like their teacher, don't like their classmates; I've suffered through them all.

As our group dissolved because we were almost all headed towards different classes, Kairi and Sora and I were closing in on the hallway I had to turn into to reach my English class.

"Oh Roxas, you have English with Mrs. Dunn right?" Kairi's face reminded me of someone who just remembered something important. This caught my attention.

"Yeah, why?"

"My friend Naminé should be in there today. She said she was coming after lunch. Say hi for me!"

"Sure!" I called out as I turned to my right and into the hallway with four doors and lost Sora and Kairi.

There are two rooms on the right, two to the left, and an exit at the end of the hallway. I wondered how many people use that door to just leave in the middle of the day. Axel probably has at least a couple of times. Maybe not that door in particular, but I'm sure he's left. I resisted the weak urge to leave myself and stepped into the second class on the right, room 182.

When I walked in, Mrs. Dunn was at her desk across from the door, probably going over her lesson plan. She shot me a glance and a smile and I returned the favor. The class to my left was three quarters full and I saw basically all the same faces as yesterday, just sort of chatting or dreading class. I walked over to the farthest row, which is my row and thankfully next to the window. I counted in my head the four seats back that I would have to travel. Today was different though. The desk to the right of mine was no longer empty. There was a girl sitting there, apparently looking at a schedule that she probably already knew by heart.

I reached my desk and the sound of my backpack landing made her realize I was there. She looked at me and then she shyly looked away quickly. She was beautiful.

Last modification: 11:58 P.M. 8/29/2006

* * *

**AN:** I'm a fan of the series and obviously Roxas in particular. I wanted to read something like this and there obviously were stories close in style but not the same; so I decided to just write my own. Feel free to review and comment on what you liked and didn't like. I'll respond to all comments. I look forward to hearing from readers!


	2. She Draws

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor any of its characters.

**Just my Perspective**

* * *

"She Draws"

Have you ever totally screwed up a conversation, but thought it might have turned out somewhat well anyway? I'm trying to convince myself I'm not the only one who's done that.

So yesterday began like a typical Friday. It's the one school day that I wake up actually happy. The teachers are more lenient, and everyone just has a better attitude going through the day. It's probably simply because everyone that has plans is ready to make them happen, and everyone who doesn't is ready to let things happen. Axel and I usually fall into the second category. However, yesterday Axel seemed somewhat out of it.

I saw him at school as soon as I got into the building from the parking lot. He was sitting in the lunchroom, which is open for people who arrive early to just chill and the grill is on for those who want a cheap and decent breakfast. He had a table to himself. He looked very thoughtful. Normally this really wouldn't be a big thing, but he looked thoughtful and quiet. THAT was the weird thing; he's usually ready to explain what's on his mind when he's feeling pensive. I was able to come to the conclusion that he was genuinely distraught over something. It worried me a bit.

"Hey Axel, how's it going?" I tried to open casually as I sat next to him.

He looked at me, but his expression really didn't change. It barely softened. "Roxas, how long have we known each other?"

I was taken aback. "Well… for about ten years I guess. It's been on and off though, considering how you moved, what, three years ago?"

"Yeah, but before you moved here in July, we still stayed close didn't we?"

"I like to think so, yeah. Why?"

"I'm just thinking about something somebody said to me."

"Something somebody said?" I tried prying out more information, but Axel wouldn't budge. He was pretty tight-lipped when he wanted to be, and he definitely wanted to be now. I tried asking who and what he was talking about and he was just silent. The older we got, the more he seemed to keep secrets. It was a little scary; especially because I knew every now and then he'd get into trouble, driving his mom mad.

Axel ended up changing the subject. A smile spread across his face and to my dismay I felt that something embarrassing would soon happen. Turned out I was right.

"Hey, isn't that the girl that you're in love with? Naminé?"

Just because of the sound of her name I had to look. Sure enough, there she was: Naminé from my English class. She was walking into the lunchroom with a slightly preoccupied face, like she was having an internal conversation. She was walking towards the breakfast line, which was long enough to reach the restrooms. She almost bumped into the person in front of her and gave an apologetic smile even though the person didn't even notice her. It was cute. It was apparent that she didn't realize that she was so cute, and that her quirkiness made her even cuter. She was very beautiful in that way, though I wish I never had said that aloud to Axel. He's since taken intense interest in her.

"Yeah, that's her." I couldn't help but look at my clothes. I was wearing black jeans and a navy blue tee. I decided I was dressed well enough.

"Well then lets go talk to her!"

Axel got up and started walking towards her quickly. I thought I was about to crap my pants as I followed. For all the thinking about her I've done, I've never said more than three sentences to her at a time. Kairi actually asked me to hang out with her and Naminé this past weekend and I passed on it I was so nervous. Then I just told myself it was because I was feeling lazy, but I can admit it now. I couldn't help but notice that Kairi tried extra hard to get me to hang out.

Or maybe I've just been overthinking. I really hope anyone reading this doesn't think I'm a creep.

Anyway, we reached the line and stood behind her. She was looking at the menu posted above the cashier. I swear I saw her eyes swiftly look at me to take notice and then look back at the menu. Axel very audibly made a noise as if he was deciding what to get. It was one of those "hmmm" sounds. I couldn't help but wonder if Axel wanted to actually buy anything.

"I can't decide what to get." Axel definitely sounded honest, but I knew him well enough to know that he was acting. I realized what his plan was to start a conversation. If there's one thing I can give Axel credit for, it's talking to people.

He tapped Naminé on the shoulder. She turned around, and I swear her eyes were fixated on me first despite me not giving any indication that I was the one that tapped her shoulder. I think I actually pretended to check the menu in a poor attempt to look blasé.

"Sorry to bother you, but my friend and I," Axel then nodded his head towards me, "are pretty indecisive about what to get. What were you going to get?"

Naminé definitely looked surprised, but not annoyed or freaked out thankfully. "Oh, just French Toast I think. I've only had the breakfast here a couple times."

"Really? Are you new here? You don't look like a freshman." Axel knew the answer but still looked genuine. He was moving along perfectly too. He's just good at that kind of thing. He'd be a good wingman for anybody.

"Well I'm not really new. I've lived here on the islands before when I was younger. My family moves every now and then because of my dad's work." She gave a small friendly smile.

She glanced at me, and my heart fluttered. I wanted to say something, but actually being in a situation that we could talk made me nervous enough to be at a loss for words. Cliché and cheesy, I know. Still, she was just something else. I was afraid that if I said something stupid, she'd always remember me for saying something stupid.

"Well my buddy here just moved here this past summer from Twilight Town." At the mention of Twilight Town, Naminé seemed to have a reaction as she looked at me with a serious face. I'm still not sure why. "Maybe the two of you could hang out. Go exploring with each other."

Naminé was clearly taken aback by the sudden suggestion. "Oh, maybe." Did she sound interested or uninterested? I couldn't tell.

I finally said something. "If you don't want to that's fine too. I mean I doubt it would even be that fun if you and I hung out."

What was my attempt at being casual clearly ended up being me saying something stupid she'd probably always remember. Axel looked pissed and Naminé looked surprised. I was about ready to die and not even come back as an angel, just so I wouldn't have to see their faces again. I can only imagine my face at that moment.

BAM! I hadn't even realized that I had stepped close enough to the door to the girl's bathroom to get hit. Someone had opened the door very suddenly and basically gave me a good hit. I stumbled trying to orientate myself again and I quickly looked around to see that Xion had come out of the bathroom. She was wide-eyed and had a very apologetic look on her face.

"Roxas, I'm so sorry!"

I tried to scoff. "I'm good, you?" I couldn't believe myself. 'I'm good, you?' I clearly didn't look capable of basic interactions in front of Naminé yesterday morning.

Xion gave me a weird smile; then she looked at Axel. Her smile went away and she left without saying anything else. Axel just looked at her solemnly and watched her as she left.

"Next." The woman at the register was trying to grab the attention of Naminé.

"Hi. Just the French Toast please." She received her order, and as she turned to leave she just smiled at the two of us and walked off quickly.

I asked Axel, "How awkward was I?"

Axel responded without looking at me, "Pretty bad, but salvageable." He was just staring off into the distance.

"Next."

After the morning fiasco, things went on like normal. I went to my first two classes, Computer Science (with Pence) and Chemistry without a hitch. Axel's mood, Xion's rush, and my entire interaction with Naminé all remained coursing through my mind. Yes, nothing but high school problems, but that doesn't make them less meaningful to me. Writing about these things really does help. It's a surprise, I must admit.

Which reminds me, I've got to see Dr. Ansem again on Monday. I'm actually looking forward to it.

I digress. So I went to my first two classes, and then I went to my third, which is World History. Xion is in that class with me. We're on opposite sides of the room, so we never get a chance to talk. Still, we always make sure to say hi. We have lunch after this class too, but instead of walking to the lunchroom together she always goes to the restroom, so I usually just head straight to eat without her.

Yesterday I caught her looking in my direction again. She's pretty good about not being caught, but I still see her looking my way. What's weird is I'm not sure what to think. I'd be lying if I said romantic interest didn't cross my mind. I wouldn't mind exploring that route; she's pretty and doesn't seem to realize it. But I'm not so sure that's it. Sometimes I feel like she looks at me as if she expects something. What makes it weirder is I have no clue as to what she expects, if anything. I found it hard to tell if there was still any awkwardness left from this morning.

Lunch was lunch, until Kairi made a request. Right before my usual time to go outside and chill, Kairi asked me to do her a favor. I didn't mind. I was actually going to stay in for the entire lunch hour yesterday.

"Can you bring something to my friend Naminé? She left one of her sketchbooks at my house yesterday." Kairi pulled a notebook-sized and very plain olive colored sketchbook out of her backpack. I agreed to do it, though now I realize I probably should've asked why she didn't go herself. The more I think about, the more it seems she was especially chipper at lunch and that she had a certain "look" when she asked me to do the favor. I may just be overthinking though.

I was probably the only person in the entire lunchroom that was leaving early. The hallways were almost completely empty. When lunch started, everyone either went straight to eat, or they went straight to a room to work on something through their lunch. Apparently Naminé fell into the latter group. I didn't even know she had the same lunch hour as us.

Kairi sent me to what I've learned is called Hipster Hallway. It's a hall in the school that has doors to various art rooms and ends up leading into the school's band rooms. I have nothing against artistic people; apparently there are a lot of weird posers that hang out there who like to be artsy for the credibility. I feel it's a given that Naminé isn't an annoying hipster.

Without much trouble, I found the room that Naminé apparently spends her lunches in: Room 270, which is also known as the white room. I now know why. It's one of the only classrooms in the school that has its walls all painted white and is hardly decorated. Even the tables are white.

It's a little funny that Naminé didn't actually stick out that much among all the white. She's pale, blonde, and she was wearing a white shirt with a light floral pattern, so none of those helped much. Still, I of course focused on her right away. She was seated in front of an easel, entranced by her own work and alone. I could tell that she was going for a beach.

"So I was thinking more about the best subjects to use for the shadowing unit." She sounded confident, like she was talking to a friend and with authority.

I didn't know what to say. I just kind of paused.

"Miss. Gainsborough?" Naminé turned. Her inquisitive look changed to shock as soon as she saw me. "Oh, hi." Her voice was no longer confident, it was now subdued.

This was my second chance. "Naminé, right?" Of course I knew her name, just playing it cool.

"Yes. And you're Roxas right?" Her expression didn't change.

"Yep." I tried to give her a friendly smile to seem more approachable. She smiled back! "Kairi asked me to give this to you."

I walked over to her and handed her the sketchbook. She took it and just sort of looked at it, like she was waiting for me to keep talking (or something to that effect).

"So you draw?" I mentally slapped myself.

"Yeah. I've been doing sketches since I was seven. I've been dabbling with painting watercolors and other things for the past couple of years."

"Oh, that's cool. I don't know anything about painting, I just play guitar." I tried to scoff at myself. I probably looked like an idiot.

Naminé smiled. "Well I wish I could play the guitar."

"If we ever do hang out like Axel, my friend, suggested, I could definitely show you a few pointers." Not bad.

Naminé nodded and smiled, though I doubt she took my suggestion seriously. "That sounds fun."

I suddenly heard footsteps encroaching. In walked in Miss. Gainsborough, holding a thermos. I've only spoken to her once, when asking for directions my first day, and she was incredibly nice. Plus she's really pretty. I wish I had a class with her as the teacher. She looked surprised to see me. I wondered how many people besides Naminé actively came to spend their lunches drawing. "Oh hello. Are you also an art student?"

"No I was just dropping something off. Bye Naminé." I gave a small wave as I started to leave. Naminé looked a little disappointed, or at least I like to think so. I walked by Mrs. Gainsborough and mouthed "bye" to her.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Besides my schoolwork, I spent most of my time thinking about my interactions and what music I wanted to download.

This morning Sora told me as we were eating that Kairi is coming over. She should be here soon actually. I'm going to ask her about Naminé if I get the chance.

Last modification: 12:34 P.M. 9/9/2006

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed! This took an incredibly long time, I know. I'm very sorry. I was doing a writing internship away from home and online summer school, and now that both have finally ended my time has freed up. Like with the first chapter, all comments will be responded to.


	3. Seriously?

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor any of its characters.

**Just my Perspective**

* * *

"Seriously?"

What the hell?

I'm not sure what I'm supposed to feel right now. Today culminated exactly how I wanted it to in two aspects, but what I just found out has just trumped that.

There's no instruction manual that tells you how to live your life as a teenager, especially one that's been through what I've had to suffer. So whom do you go to when you find out that your best friend is involved in dealing drugs for a potentially dangerous gang? It's ridiculous. Axel is risking everything to make money. He couldn't just get a job at a restaurant or something? It's like he wanted to piss off everyone that cares about him. I was in a great mood today, and he just basically took a dump on it.

I think that it probably goes without saying that most days in life (particularly in high school) sort of just run together after a while. This wasn't one of those days. This was one of those days that you remember for something eventful happening. Three events that were memorable all happened today: The first in school, the other two after.

Admittedly, this first thing wasn't actually that big of a deal, but I'm sure I'll remember it well because I'm a little dorky like that.

Lunch earlier today was pretty typical. I spent most of it at the lunch table like normal. Pence and I were continuing a conversation that we had started earlier in the day about how excited we were for the remake of a movie.

"It's just that I can't really trust any remakes anymore," said Pence. "They've just disappointed me too many times."

I laughed as I got up to grab a soda. "That's why I'm going to have absolutely no expectations when I see it. I figure that way I can be pleasantly surprised no matter what." Pence just chuckled and shrugged. I walked over to the cashiers for the lunchroom, which is also where the fridges for the sodas were. Since the lunch hour was already mostly over, there were only a few people getting last minute snacks and drinks to go, like me.

It turned out Kairi was one of them. I didn't even realize that she had gotten up from the table since I was so absorbed in my discussion with Pence. She called to me as I was looking in the fridge trying to decide on a drink. "Hey Roxas! I'm about to go see you-know-who."

My eyes quickly went from Kairi to everyone else within earshot to see who else had heard. Kairi just laughed. "Roxas don't worry. I'm not saying names or anything." I rolled my eyes and was just glad that no one around us probably had any idea nor cared about my relationship status. "I'm just buying snacks for you-know-who and myself." She held up two bags of flaming hot chips. "I know you're going to see her in English after lunch is over, so I'll put in a good word for you." She winked to further tease me. That's how I know that she had definitely become comfortable with me. The only people that she's willing to tease without holding much back are people she trusts know her well enough to always know when she's being facetious.

"That'd be very nice of you. I'll be sure to throw in a good word for you next time I talk to S…" I purposely dragged the 'S' sound and a worried look crossed Kairi's face, before I finally finished, "-omeone."

An exaggerated disgruntled look came across Kairi's face as she hit my arm and I just laughed at my own cleverness. Then her face changed again, this time to one of recognition, as she seemed to look just around me. "Oh hey Naminé!"

I thought she was still kidding when I turned to look behind me and saw that Naminé indeed was standing a few feet behind me. My playful smile suddenly wavered. I sucked. Naminé smiled at each of us and looked a little awkward, as if she was afraid she was intruding. "Hi Kairi. I just forgot to tell you to grab a diet soda too." She spoke quietly. She does that a lot it seems.

"No problem. Roxas? A diet coke please." I looked at her uncomprehendingly and she just stared at me, obviously expecting something. Her eyes flashed quickly to the fridge for the sodas, then back at me. I was still standing next to the door of it.

"Oh!" I opened the fridge and grabbed two. I was pretty indifferent as to what to drink, so I figured I'd score a things-in-common point by drinking the same thing as Naminé. Kairi snatched one of the drinks out of my hand. It caught me by surprise, but I was glad she was moving things along. I probably would've just stood there, not sure what to do next.

"Thanks Roxas! Naminé is going to show me something that she's been working on." Kairi quickly grabbed Naminé and started leading her out and whispered something with a smile, which caused Naminé to smile and look at me for a second as they walked off. I smiled just before she turned her head to Kairi again. I think that she saw it, I'm not entirely sure. I guess it doesn't really matter too much because of our interaction just after that in English.

English passed by normally. We were supposed to have done a reading for it that I legitimately forgot to do (oops), and so the class was mostly discussion. We moved into a circle and everything. Naminé ended up next to me since our desks are next to each other's anyway. I tried to participate, but the only things that I could comment on were the really general tangents that came up. Every time the conversation went back to the book I kept mute.

Naminé really didn't say much the entire time either. She was called on twice and gave smart responses, but wasn't really a leader in the discussion. Not too much of a surprise. However, towards the end of class music was somehow brought up, and I can't really remember why, but someone (I think this kind of shady guy named Demyx) brought up The Folks. He mocked their newest album, which I agree was a disappointment, and Naminé laughed.

So naturally when class ended like five minutes later, I asked her about them. Everyday when class ended, Naminé would take her sweet time to get her stuff together, as I usually did too. I thought it might be a good time to try to talk to her. It actually worked.

Crazy right? I finally tried to start a natural conversation with her and it happened. As I was standing up getting my backpack on, my heart was beating insanely quickly. You'd think saying a few words would be easy, but every time that I look at her I feel like I'm looking at a girl that was created to represent beauty. Man that's cheesy. Anyway, our encounter earlier inspired me to go for it. I kept things casual.

I asked plainly, "So are you a fan of The Folks?" I was afraid I sounded unnatural.

Naminé immediately looked me in the eye and sort of just held her gaze. It was like she knew this might be the start of something too. It was as if she was realizing it was actually happening.

So she smiled playfully and said, "Yeah, they're really good."

"Yeah, I think so too." I began to move towards the door to leave while still locking eyes and she immediately crammed the rest of her stuff in her bag and started keeping pace with me. 'Bingo' I thought. "They're newer stuff has been a letdown, but I still really like them."

"Y-yeah, I agree." She looked like she was hoping to say something more insightful. That or she was trying not to bump into anyone in the hall.

"Have you seen them in concert?"

"No… Have you?"

"Yeah actually. I saw them in Twilight Town last year at the Moonlight Pavilion. It was really intense." I smiled at the memory. It really was awesome.

"Oh, I know that place."

I was taken aback. I knew that she had moved around and had lived in Twilight Town because Kairi told me, but she didn't say when she lived there. It must've been recent; the Pavilion was built only two years ago.

I was about to ask her more about Twilight Town, but we reached an intersection in the hall that I had to turn at. I came to a stop and Naminé stopped with me. "So I know you hang out with Kairi right?"

"Yeah, when she's not at your house." She rolled her eyes with a small smile.

I had to chuckle. "Well sometimes she and Sora and I all sort of just end up hanging out. Now that I know you like The Folks we should all hang out together."

Naminé looked pensive for a moment there, but then she said, "Yeah, that sounds fun." She had a very pleasant smile on her face.

I returned with my own smile. "Great, I'll see you around."

"Bye Roxas."

We both turned to leave in different directions and waved. Everything was actually smooth.

I liked the way my name sounded when she said it today. In fact, I really wanted to dance right then and there but I had enough restraint to keep myself from looking like a complete idiot, so I just smiled like one instead. I guess years of hearing Axel chat people up actually helped me develop some skills of my own!

I knew I'd be seeing Kairi later at the Osment house too, so I could barely wait for the rest of my classes to go by quickly. I wanted to talk to her about arranging something in which we'd all hang out. I figured I could help her out with Sora somehow too.

Turned out she probably doesn't need my help now, but I'll get to that.

Axel and I had agreed to meet up today after school, so instead of walking straight home, I went to Twilight Taste. It's this ice cream and frozen yogurt shop in a popular business district here in Destiny Islands. The name actually comes from Twilight Town, as the first shop opened there; this new one is a franchise. I was glad that Axel suggested it. I wanted to check it out purely out of curiosity.

As soon as I got there, it felt like I was home for a minute there. The small building matched those around it, but was still a little out of place. The roof wasn't clay-style, which is typical of places that don't snow or have inclement weather, but it reminded me of the rest of Twilight Town. The building was orange like many other buildings in Destiny Islands, but it was _my _orange (if that makes sense).

I walked inside, and the interior decorations were all identical to the ones back home. It made me smile. The only thing was that tiny things were different, like the register was on the left, the employees were all new faces to me, and Axel was sitting inside texting on his phone. He looked like he was concentrating.

"Hey buddy. What's going on?"

Axel looked up and smiled right away. He got up and we fist-pounded because we're cool like that. "Not too much, you?"

We walked over to the counter to order. Axel went first, and without a second thought, ordered two cones of sea-salt ice cream for us. He had a huge smile and I was taken aback, but let him go ahead and pay since he seemed to be so intense about it.

We sat down at one of the multiple yellow tables and I had to sort of just sniff the ice cream. All that accomplished was to make my nostrils feel chilly. I decided to ask of course, "So what's the occasion?" before I took my first bite.

He chuckled. "Just coming into money finally."

"Hmmm." I nodded. I was still paying more attention to the ice cream. I finally took a lick, savored it, and it felt like I had just truly turned on my tongue for the first time in my life. I think I heard Axel laugh, but I couldn't be bothered to notice; I was enjoying my ice cream too much. I scarfed the entire thing down almost without stopping to breath.

Axel had a huge grin on his face. "Do you want another or something"?

Now that I had returned to normal after satisfying my animalistic desire to finish, I could interact normally again. "I'll hold off for a second." We both laughed. "So would you spot me for seconds too?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"How?" I still had a smile on my face but the one on Axel's face faltered, but then recovered.

"I got a job."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm working for the organization now."

I didn't know what to say. Organization XIII was a gang involved in drug dealing, with branches in multiple cities. They weren't a violent group, but they would be if they needed to be. They tried to get Axel and I to deal for them back in Twilight Town when we were still just barely teenagers. This must've been why Axel was acting weird recently. He always made friends with burnouts, but he was on his way to becoming one now.

"Axel, are you kidding me? How can you be so casual about this?"

"I am serious, Roxas. It's about time I made serious money actually."

"Well dude, get a real job!" I was scared I was raising my voice too loudly, but I couldn't help it.

"This _is_ a real job. I'd make more money dealing than working at a place like this."

"So what, are you going to sell to people at school? To me?"

"If they want to buy something, I could get them hooked up, sure."

I didn't know what to say. What could I say? I just stared at the yellow table.

"Look, this isn't going to change anything."

"This changes a lot, Axel. Is this why you've been acting funny too?" A thought crossed my mind. "Is… is Xion in the Organization too?"

Axel nodded after a moment. "She joined around the time that I did."

"Does Kairi know?"

"I doubt it." He sighed.

"Thanks for the ice cream." I just got up and left. Axel didn't follow me or say anything thankfully. I just had to leave. I didn't know what I was going to say or what I was supposed to say.

I got home and saw that Kairi was at the dining room table with a huge effervescent smile on her face. I swear it was like she was glowing. "Hi Roxas! Guess who was just asked out?" There definitely was no way she knew that Xion was in the Organization.

I had to play it cool. I tried to give an authentic smile. "Congrats Kairi! Sorry, but I really have to take care of something." I really couldn't celebrate now.

"Oh… thanks?" She clearly suspected something. I felt bad for ruining her moment, but she had girlfriends for this.

I ran upstairs, turned on my laptop, opened a new word file, and started writing this. Now that I've written down what's happened, I still don't quite know what I'm supposed to do. I mean I've calmed down, but what am I supposed to _do_?

Damn it, I might actually email Dr. Ansem.

Last modification: 5:44 P.M. 10/3/2006

* * *

**AN: It's been a few months, so I want to go ahead and apologize to everyone who clicked "follow" and has had nothing new from me. But on the bright side, multiple things have happened in this chapter. Sora and Kairi are together (more on that next chapter), Axel has some drama going on, and Naminé will finally be featured. Plus, if you look at the revamped story description, you'll see hints about the future of the story. All reviews appreciated!**


End file.
